Friends with Benefits
by somebody's secret
Summary: When Alex propositions Olivia, she can't seem to say no. Friends do things for other friends, like be their friend with benefits, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia fucking Benson," Alex whispered to herself as she eyed up the side profile of a woman she hadn't seen in years, her voice low enough that the man she was with didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She glanced up at her potential hook-up for the night, a CFO of some fortune 500 that she didn't care about. He was just her type, tall, subtly toned, thousand dollar suit, and a five o'clock shadow that was getting a little too long.

"Nothing," she muttered in response as she turned her attention back to him, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you said you wanted to get out of here with me." He smirked back at her. _Horrible pick up line,_ Alex thought to herself as she faked a laugh.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" As she said it, she turned back around, staring at the profile of the woman once more. The bartender slid another glass in front of her, a double, and she accepted it with a nod of her head.

"I like to think so. What do you say? Want to see what two million a year salary gets you for an apartment?" Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tell him that she had far more money than he could ever dream of.

"You know, I would love to but I think I see an old friend of mine over there. I think I'll say hello."

"I'll wait."

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think I'll be coming back. Besides, I'm sure you could easily find another woman to explore your bed with. If not you could always buy a prostitute." With that, she slipped out of cozy booth and headed over to the far corner of the bar.

"Detective Olivia Benson," Alex husked as she slid onto the open stool next to the brunette.

Olivia turned to her in surprise before a smile formed on her lips. "Alexandra Cabot. And that's Lieutenant Benson to you," she teased.

"Ooh, I like it. Sounds powerful," Alex whispered, her eyes sparkling as she admired the woman next to her.

"It's so great to see you, Alex. What has it been, five years?"

"Somewhere around there," Alex replied as she lifted a single finger. The gesture was enough for the bartender to fill her usual for the night and slide it over to her. "How have you been _Lieutenant_?" She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously and Olivia grinned. She had almost forgotten how well they flirted with one another.

"I've been better," she replied with a shrug. She brought her glass up and tapped it against the blonde's before taking a long sip.

"I can tell. What's the reason for the double tonight?"

Olivia sighed as she dropped her head back and let out a long sigh. "A year long relationship, down the drain."

Alex frowned. She had heard through the grapevine that a certain Lieutenant at SVU was dating a Captain at IAB. She balked at the thought initially, knowing that Olivia would never date a man that had caused her so much trouble in the past, but the rumor had been confirmed when she saw a picture in the newspaper of the two of them. Tucker's transfer shortly after came as no surprise to her. Olivia was certainly a woman who deserved a man that would bend to her will, if only to be with her for a bit longer.

"Ed Tucker," Alex stated, continuing when she saw the surprise on Olivia's face. "His transfer made it obvious and your face just confirmed it." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "Of all people, Liv, why him?"

The sound of her former nickname made Olivia's heart swell. _Liv._ And the way Alex said it made it so much sweeter than anyone else. It reminded her of a day when things were so much simpler. In the past she had no desire for a relationship and avoided the complications of one. She flirted with whoever she wanted to and certainly never limited herself to flirting with only men. But now was different. Now she had a son to worry about, one that she'd always put first, no matter what.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alex's voice brought her back to reality.

The brunette shook her head, as if she could shake her thoughts out of her mind. "Uh, I don't know. It just sort of happened. We started working together and had a few drinks one night. He flirted relentlessly and I was sort of into the slightly older, grey hair, and mature attitude. He's a no-bullshit kind of guy and that's what I thought I wanted."

"Is that why you broke up?" Alex pushed on, wanting to know exactly what happened. She was certainly surprised to hear of their breakup after a year of dating. She had even heard from someone that Olivia had taken a vacation to somewhere romantic for the first time in decades. Conveniently enough, Tucker had taken the same week off.

"I don't really know. I think it just came to a point where both of us were trying too hard. I mean we're both old and I seem to be perpetually single." Alex wanted to interject but she bit her tongue. "I think we both just tried too hard and when he told me he wanted to retire with me, it just became too much. Noah and SVU are my life and I just didn't have room for someone else." She shook her head. "Enough about me, what about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Alex shook her head in response, shrugging. "We're both perpetually single, I guess." She turned to see the man that she had been flirted with for the past half hour. "See the tall brunette in the fitted suit?" Olivia hummed in response. "I was going to go home with him until I saw you. I figured I'd say hi. It looks like he found someone else."

Olivia watched as he wrapped his arm around the waist of another woman and led her to a booth. _You idiot, don't you realize that you just let go of someone amazing?_ "Then he didn't deserve you."

Alex laughed. "It was going to be a one night stand. Nothing long term so I couldn't care less what he thought of me."

The lieutenant pursed her lips. "Do you do that often?"

"One night stands? I try not to just because there's so much to worry about but sometimes I get lonely." The admission rang true with Olivia.

"Well, what do you say we keep each other company for tonight? A movie and a late dinner at my place? Although I must warn you, the movie may be a cartoon." Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Noah might be up. He's been fighting me more recently on his bedtime. I was so worried about his speech development initially but now I realize he was developing much faster in other areas."

Alex didn't bother denying that she knew about the Lieutenant's son. She had read about the shooting at a children's park and the child with a gun in Central Park. Both had pictures of Olivia with a little boy clinging to her, the same little boy. One phone call to Langan had confirmed it. "Are you okay with me meeting him?"

"One time can't hurt," Olivia replied with a smile. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Alex stood awkwardly in Olivia's living room as the brunette waved off her babysitter, Noah clinging to her leg. "Noah, I want you to meet someone. This is my friend Alex." She pointed to the blonde and Noah tilted his head to the side just enough to see the woman from his position behind Olivia's leg. "Can you say 'hi Alex'?"

Noah merely shook his head before running toward the kitchen. "Cookie!" Olivia chuckled as she followed him into the kitchen.

"How about we eat a little dinner first? Mommy's hungry," Olivia replied as she rubbed her stomach.

Noah looked up at her for a second with a pensive look. "Mac n cheese?"

"Hm, how about we ask Alex what she wants?"

Noah looked over at the blonde who slowly walked into the kitchen. He repeated his question to her.

She kneeled down until she was level with Noah. "I _love_ mac n cheese. Let's have that for dinner."

Noah grinned brightly as he looked up at Olivia. "Mac n cheese!"

"Alright, alright, mac n cheese it is," Olivia replied as she smiled at the former ADA. "Are you sure you're willing to eat that? Doesn't seem like a typical Alex Cabot meal."

Alex shrugged as she walked over to brunette. "A little comfort food never hurt anyone."

An hour later all three of them were snuggled up on the couch, cartoons playing on the TV. Noah was in Olivia's lap, staring at the screen with wide eyes and Alex was next to both of them, her eyes on the brunette instead of the TV. Within minutes, the little boy's eyes began to droop and his weight shifted back until he was slumped against Olivia's chest.

"Someone's out cold," Alex whispered as she smiled down at the little boy. Olivia confirmed that he was asleep before lifting him up into her arms and rising from the couch.

"Guess that means it is bedtime." The blonde nodded in response and stood from her spot on the couch. "I meant him, not you," Olivia replied with a chuckle. "I've still got at least another hour in me unless you would like to go."

"I'll stay," Alex replied as she sat back down on the couch and waited for Olivia to return.

A few minutes later and Olivia was back with a large blanket in her arms. She tossed it partially over Alex before sitting next to her, pulling the other half around her. They sat shoulder to shoulder as Olivia surfed the TV for something for both of them to watch.

A few hour later, Alex startled herself awake. She was leaning heavily against Olivia who was in turn pressed up against the arm rest of the couch, fast asleep. She carefully shifted off of Olivia and tucked the blanket tight around her before heading toward the front door. After a moment of searching, she found a pencil and a pad of paper, quickly jotting down a note for Olivia.

 _Liv, thanks for a great night. It was really nice catching up with you. I stole your key so that I could lock your door. I'll slide it back under your door so you won't be keyless. I'd love to do this again. Call me? –Alex_

With that she exited Olivia's apartment, doing as she promised before catching a taxi back to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat in her office, staring blankly at the closed door. Her mind had been preoccupied with her night with Alex. She found it surprising that she couldn't seem to make time to spend with Ed and yet she wanted to call Alex and ask to see her again. What did that say about her relationship with him? Better yet, what did it say about her relationship with Alex?

She gave up and grabbed onto her cell phone, scrolling through her phone numbers until one she hadn't called in a long time popped up. Before she had a chance to press call, there was a knock on her door and she turned her attention to it.

"Good morning Lieutenant Benson," an all too familiar voice husked out and Olivia couldn't help but grin as she locked her phone.

"It certainly is a good one. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Olivia questioned as she studied the blonde in front of her. Alex was dressed casually, a pair of nicely fitting jeans with a large knit red sweater over it and her hair uncurled.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood for a meeting and thought I could swing by. I was also craving a cup of coffee," she added as she held up one of the two coffee cups in her hand.

"Two cups apparently. One of those for me?" Olivia asked with a grin as the blonde walked over and handed the other over.

"Of course, can't leave New York's finest coffee-less."

" _One_ of New York's finest," Olivia corrected playfully.

Alex laughed softly. "Agree to disagree." She walked over toward the brunette, standing behind her desk. "It's a nice little set-up you have here." She reached forward and picked up the framed photo of Olivia, Noah, and Ed.

"Oh, I haven't had a chance to change it," Olivia muttered as she quickly pulled it from Alex's hands.

"I wasn't complaining. It's a cute photo, especially of Noah." _And you_ , she wanted to add but she refrained.

"Yeah, he is a little model there." The lieutenant smiled fondly as she looked at the little boy in the photo. Noah was propped up on Ed's hip, looking down at his mother who was behind Ed, hands on his shoulder, head propped against them.

She set the photo frame face down and popped open the back. She removed the hard backing and plucked out the photo, surprised when there was a second in there as well. She turned it over curiously before smiling wide. "Would you look at that," Olivia muttered, more to herself but her comment caught Alex's attention. "I forgot that I used to have this photo framed."

She held it up to Alex and the blonde couldn't help but smile along with the brunette. It was a photo of both of them sandwiched between Fin, Munch, and Elliot. Alex couldn't even recall when the photo was taken but she would always remember how great it felt to be a part of that family. "Guess I don't even need to find a new photo for the frame." She swapped the photos and closed the frame before propping it up against her desk again.

"It's a good photo," Alex commented as she glanced at it once more. "God we look so young though… Has it really been that long?"

Olivia shrugged as she squinted at the bottom right corner of the photo. "2003, wow. Yeah, I'd say it's been awhile." Alex's flinch didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. "2003 was a bad year, wasn't it?" The question was rhetorical. "I'll have to replace it with something more recent."

While Alex may not have known why the photo was there, Olivia knew exactly why. After Alex's "death" she had mourned far more than anyone else on the squad. The photo had been a reminder of Alex, hidden away in her drawer while she was a detective. It moved to a frame in her apartment shortly after before being switched out for a picture of Ed, Noah, and her after Ed's comment about Elliot _still_ being framed in her apartment. She didn't bother telling him that wasn't why she kept it up.

"Maybe another one of Noah," Alex replied as she glanced at the other photos around the lieutenant's desk.

"Yeah, his pictures certainly fill up my desk."

"I'm sure mine would be too," Alex replied before catching herself. "I mean, if I had a kid."

Olivia nodded in understanding before turning toward the blonde. "Why don't you? If you don't mind me asking."

She shrugged in response as she leaned up against Olivia's desk, facing the bookcase behind the brunette. "It was never really in the plans for me. I was never that great with kids anyway."

"You were great with Noah," Olivia countered as she studied the side profile of the blonde.

"I dated a single dad for a few months actually."

"And how'd that end?"

Alex pursed her lips. "I met his son a few times, a five year old. He told me his little boy was _enamored_ with me. I couldn't see anything long term with him so I broke it off right then and there. I realized I never should have dragged a child along if I had no intention of staying. I've stayed away from single dads ever since."

"That's rough," Olivia muttered as she shook her head. She thought briefly of the way Alex interacted with Noah. It seemed pretty natural, as if she knew just what to do to make a child love her. Would Alex ever do that to Noah? Just up and leave?

"I know what you're thinking," Alex stated as she turned toward the detective. "You're my friend, Olivia, and I have no intention of budging into your and Noah's life and then declaring you my enemy or something." She purposely avoided the term "leaving". Friends came and go anyway. It wasn't as if they were dating and it was either be around each other or avoid each other like the plague.

"I—I wasn't thinking that," Olivia lied as she smiled up at the blonde. She took a sip of her coffee to fill in the silence. 

"You're a horrible liar, Olivia Benson."

"The perps that I keep tricking seem to think differently," Olivia mused.

"Yeah, well they don't know you like I do."

"And how do you know me?"

"I'd say pretty intimately." Alex took a sip of her own coffee, surprised that Olivia didn't say anything in response. "Anyway, the real reason I swung by was to ask if you wanted to get dinner tonight. I'd offer to take you out or invite you over to my place but I know you have Noah…"

"Are you trying to invite yourself over to dinner at my place?" Olivia asked, clearly amused.

"If you want free dinner, yes. I can pick up whatever you and Noah would like. Say six-thirty?"

Olivia pursed her lips, pretending to think about it. "Five-thirty and you've got a deal." After registering Alex's surprise she continued, "I try to leave early to spend more time with Noah. He also likes dinner around then. I'm thinking Chinese. Noah loves potstickers and rice. Me, I'm more of a honey walnut prawns and chow mein kind of girl."

Alex couldn't contain her smile. "I remember," she murmured as she pushed off of Olivia desk and headed toward the door. "Five-thirty it is. I'll bring all the food, mind chilling a bottle of wine for us?"

"Well, it won't be the expensive kind you usually enjoy but I'll do my best."

"Perfect, see you then, Liv." Alex smiled once more before exiting the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stretched out on the couch, groaning as she tossed an arm over her stomach. "You're going to kill me, Alex." The blonde chuckled in response. "I named two dishes. You brought four."

"Well, you could never decide between prawns and peking chicken so I got both. And you always stole my snap peas when I got snap peas and beef."

"You spoil me," the brunette replied as she looked over at the blonde who currently had her son sitting across her thighs, body limp against her chest. "And Noah, too. He's out cold. I'll put him to bed." Olivia attempted to rise but Alex shook her head.

"I got him." She gauged Olivia's response. "If that's alright." Olivia nodded and Alex carefully shifted the little boy up. He subconsciously shifted am arm up until it was wrapped around the blonde's neck. Alex slipped a hand behind his back while the other slid under his legs, supporting him as she stood up and followed Olivia to Noah's bedroom.

After setting him down in his bed, she followed Olivia back out to the living room. "He has to be the most adorable child I've ever seen."

Olivia smiled. "I'd agree but I'm a little biased." They settled on the couch once more, blankets around their legs and wine glasses in their hands. They continued to talk and catch up about everything they could think of.

The bottle quickly emptied and Alex felt a little bolder. "Serious question for you." Olivia nodded for Alex to continue. "You said that part of the reason why you and Tucker didn't work out was because you were trying too hard to see each other and make it work." The brunette nodded in agreement. "Do you ever have one night stands?"

"Not since Noah came along. I have too much to worry about with him. There's no way I'd ever invite a stranger over with him sleeping a room away and I'd never leave him alone for a night while I was out having sex."

"I get that but where does that leave you then?"

"Lonely?" Olivia filled in, trying to make it sound like a joke but they both knew it was true. "I have Noah."

"Yeah but your son is a different kind of love. He can't fill in that void and I know for a fact having a kid doesn't just suddenly kill your sexual desire."

The brunette shrugged. "How do you fill in that void?"

"One night stands usually." She could tell that the alcohol was loosening her up. "But like you mentioned, it's tough with a stranger, even if I don't have a kid to worry about. There's just so much to worry about. Are they a sexual deviant? Are they going to hurt me? Are they clean? Maybe that's the SVU side of me that I can't seem to shake."

"No, I agree. There is a lot to think about which is why when I had a one night stand in the past it was never really with a stranger. It was always someone that I knew."

"Do you have anyone that you could still call on?" Alex knew she shouldn't have asked that question.

"No," Olivia shook her head. "Do you?"

"Not any that I'd want to see me naked."

"Guess that leaves us both lonely and horny," Olivia joked.

Alex swallowed hard as she set down her wine glass and locked eyes with Olivia. "Well, what if we didn't have to be?"

The brunette looked at her curiously. "You sound like a commercial trying to sell me vibrators or something."

"Just…just hear me out. We're both lonely, right? And we both don't want a serious relationship for our own personal reasons. And one night stands are completely out of the question. What we both really need is a friend…with benefits, as cliché as that sounds. Someone that we know and trust not to hurt us."

"Are you trying to set me up with a friend of yours or something? Because I appreciate it but—"

"I'm trying to ask you if you'd have sex with me," Alex blurted out, clearly flustered that she couldn't get her point across as easily as she had hoped.

Olivia's eyes grew wide, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "I'm sorry, what? You want me to sleep with you?"

"Okay, look, just keep an open mind. We both crave sex, it's in our blood but we both don't have a way to accomplish that right now. So why don't we just solve each other's problem and have sex with each other? It's nothing serious, no strings attached, just sex when either of us want it and when we don't, we just go back to being friends."

Olivia was still staring at her with wide eyes by the time she was done. "There's just one little problem, I'm not gay."

"Irrelevant." When Olivia looked at her like she was crazy she expanded her thought. "Look, I'm not gay either. In fact I'm very straight but what does it matter? It's not like we're going to parade around as a lesbian couple. We merely satisfy each other's sexual desire behind closed doors. Nobody has to know what we're doing."

"Yeah but do you really think we can both get aroused enough to want sex from each other? I don't think I can just suddenly get turned on by a woman when it's only ever been men. I have to get in the mood, you know? And no offense, you're a beautiful woman, but I don't think I'd be able to do that with you."

"Are you honestly saying you've never thought of me in a sexual way?" She registered Olivia's surprise. "Okay, just ignore the thought of having sex with me for a moment. We've flirted with each other relentlessly for years and I know it's not just in my head. And don't get me wrong, I don't think that makes you lesbian or bisexual, I think it just means that we both like each other enough to be comfortable around each other. Are you looking for some romantic sexual experience or are you just looking for a release?"

Olivia shook her head, still completely dazed that they were having this conversation. "I…I don't know. I guess a release? Romantics are more reserved for a serious relationship. I mean, I know we've flirted before but that's just us, you know? We've always done that. I'm fine being close to you and watching movies with you but I just don't think a woman can you know, _get me go—_ "

The brunette didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Instead, soft lips pressed hungrily against hers. The mouth on hers wasn't deterred by her lack of movement. Instead, she felt those lips form around hers, a soft tongue prodding between her lips, just enough so that she could suck on the brunette's bottom lips.

Olivia had no idea how long the kiss had lasted but when it ended, she felt breathless. Her face was flushed, skin red, but not from embarrassment. She could still feel the fluttering in her stomach and the warmth spreading lower. She merely stared at Alex, lips parted, breathing heavily.

"If you didn't feel anything then we can take a couple of shots and get so fucked up that we both forget that this conversation ever happened," Alex stated as she waited nervously for Olivia's response.

"I…I don't know," Olivia replied, her mouth suddenly dry.

"If I…" Alex pursed her lips before taking the plunge. "If I slipped my hand into your pants, would my fingers be wet?"

Olivia swallowed roughly, her tongue darting out momentarily to provide moisture to her dry lips. She felt as if there was cliff before her, jagged rocks at the bottom but she still wanted to jump. "Why don't you find out?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"If I…" Alex pursed her lips before taking the plunge. "If I slipped my hand into your pants, would my fingers be wet?"_

 _Olivia swallowed roughly, her tongue darting out momentarily to provide moisture to her dry lips. She felt as if there was cliff before her, jagged rocks at the bottom but she still wanted to jump. "Why don't you find out?"_

* * *

It only took those five words. Alex surged forward, one hand wrapping into brown locks while the other clutched her cheek. She crashed her lips against Olivia's once more, satisfied that the lieutenant was now responding to the kiss, silently demanding more, pleading for control.

She gave up control momentarily, long enough for her to coax Olivia to lie down. She spread her body on top of the brunette's, the hand on her cheek abandoning the soft flesh and instead trailing a burning path down her body.

This was new territory for the both of them but neither showed any hesitance as Alex pulled Olivia's shirt from her body and she tossed hers to the side as well. All she was interested in at the moment was the expanse of smooth, tanned skin in front of her.

Hands tangled in hair and fingers scraped across skin, both with completely empty minds. They were both enjoying the feeling of the other, much more than either had expected.

Olivia's jeans came next, Alex swiftly unhooking her belt just like she had often done to men. She broke their kiss long enough to slide the jeans down before tossing them to the side as well. The lack of kiss brought the brunette back to reality and she opened up her eyes, finally realizing that it was a woman lying on top of her.

"Oh god," she murmured silently as she closed her eyes. Alex was perched between her legs, nothing but her bra and underwear separating them. "Are we really going to do this?"

"We don't have to," Alex replied softly as she placed a hand on Olivia's bare thigh, stroking it gently as a way to soothe rather than arouse.

"I—I don't know. Are you not confused right now? I know I'm aroused but fuck, you're a woman, Alex. I've never…and you've never…Are we really this desperate?"

 _I wouldn't go so far as to say desperate,_ Alex thought to herself. "If you want me to stop, I will. But you could just close your eyes and imagine I'm one of your old boyfriends. I won't say a word. Just enjoy the release. And if by the end of it you decide that this isn't for you then that's that. I'll never bring it up again."

"How are you so okay with this? You're willing to do…do this for me and get nothing in return."

Alex shrugged. "I'm no saint here, Olivia. I do want something in return but I'd never force you to return the favor. I just want to give you the chance to see if you're comfortable enough for us to do this. If you do, great, then I'll have someone to help me out. If not, then we'll remain friends. So, what do you say?"

There was a long pause before Olivia shifted up on the couch, making a move away from Alex. The blonde took the rejection with grace and stood up as well, quickly grabbing onto her shirt so that she could cover up.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she followed the blonde's motions.

"Getting dressed?" Alex answered, her response coming out more as a question.

"If I'm going to take off my clothes I expect you to do the same," Olivia replied as she grabbed onto Alex's wrist gently and motioned toward her bedroom.

 _Shit. This was happening._ The blonde followed her to the bedroom without hesitation. Olivia locked the door behind them and pulled her blinds closed, tight. She stood there, in front of the now covered window, watching Alex intently. The blonde maintained eye contact as she pushed her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them before returning to Olivia and reclaiming her lips.

Olivia closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss, allowing herself to fall back onto the mattress. They both shifted to the center of the bed, shoving the sheets to the side as they went. The kiss grew more passionate as Olivia imagined she was with one of her former boyfriends. She began touching the blonde, quickly removing the blonde's bra and hers as well. "I'm ready," she whispered, her voice thick with arousal.

Alex nodded, even though she knew that Olivia's eyes were pinched shut. She carefully slid Olivia's underwear down her legs and settled between them. Even in the dark room she could see that the woman before her was aroused.

With the hesitance of a virgin, she trailed a finger between Olivia's folds, her arousal thickly coating her finger. The woman in front of her gasped, one hand clutching the pillow that was below her head while the other tangled in the bed sheets.

It was now or never.

Alex kissed Olivia's tensed thighs, coaxing them to relax before she pressed a second finger against her folds. With fair warning, she slowly pushed her fingers inside of the quivering brunette. She watched as the body in front of her arched slightly, thighs tensing around her arms.

She wanted to soothe the woman and tell her that it was going to be alright but she knew better than to talk to Olivia. The brunette was clearly in her own little world, eyes pinched closed, imaging someone other than Alex and that was okay with her.

She began to move her fingers inside of Olivia, gently at first, coaxing more arousal from the brunette, much like she did for herself when she was lonely at night. Her pace quickened and the thighs around her relaxed, even though the knuckles of the hand gripping the bedsheet remained white.

Before she had time to convince herself better, Alex pressed her mouth to Olivia's core. The body above her stiffened but she didn't move away. Instead, she stroked her tongue as best as she could along the length of Olivia's slit while her fingers still moved inside the brunette. The woman before her jerked as her tongue hit the tight bundle at the top of her slit.

Alex thought of all her previous lovers, no matter how shitty they were, as well her own experience pleasuring herself. She pressed her tongue against the bundle of nerves and stroked progressively smaller circles against it.

In mere seconds, heated flesh pulsed around her fingers, coating them with arousal. Olivia shifted inevitably, her body spasming along with the rest of her. She let out a low groan before collapsing back onto the mattress, completely satisfied.

Olivia had tried pretending that it was a former boyfriend of hers going down on her. She had even thought momentarily about Ed. But it wasn't like an old boyfriend. Because with Alex, she came in minutes. With them, she often gave up. Fuck.

Alex shifted back up the mattress and laid down next to Olivia's spread out body. She carefully pried Olivia's clamped fingers off of the bedsheets. "You okay?" She questioned quietly, not wanting to freak Olivia out.

"Yeah," Olivia squeaked out before clearing her throat. "I just, I didn't expect that."

"It was just a release. A pure, sexual release. Don't overthink it."

"You're right, sorry," Olivia replied as she slid up on her bed so that she could lean against the headboard. She glanced down at Alex's hand and flushed at the sight of her wet fingers. The blonde noticed her reaction and quickly wiped the arousal onto the corner of her own underwear, the only fabric close enough to her that she knew was already soiled. "Now, I think I'd like to return the favor."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, clearly taken by surprise. "You don't have to just because I…" She was cut off by Olivia's kiss, a move that the brunette had learned from her.

Olivia had used her fingers on the blonde, not quite ready to use her mouth. It didn't take nearly as long as she had worried it would to make Alex come. When they were both done, they laid there for a close to an hour, each in their own little world.

After that, Alex had thanked Olivia for inviting her over and commented on how much she enjoyed eating dinner with her and Noah. Olivia returned the sentiment, thanking Alex for bringing dinner for them all to enjoy.

Once the formalities were through, Alex dressed again and allowed Olivia to walk her to the door. With a nod, Alex exited Olivia's place, a cab already waiting on the curb for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sighed heavily in frustration as she pushed her glasses up off of her nose and rubbed there gently. Manhattan had a new break in rapist that had struck three times in the past week alone. It took them a moment to connect the links but once they did, she was in endless press conferences and meetings, releasing statements and notifying the public to be careful. But thankfully her day was finally over.

 _Knock knock._ Or not… "Lieu, we've got a fourth victim down at Mercy!" Carisi's voice echoed through the door before he opened it up slowly.

"Fuck," she murmured under her breath before grabbing her glasses off of her head and tossing them down on her desk. She knew she had to be there to interview the victim, the deputy chief had declared her lead on this case. "Alright, let's go, you're driving. I need to call my sitter," Olivia replied as she grabbed her cellphone and jacket off of the back of her chair before following Carisi out of the precinct.

Olivia hung up her phone in frustration. "Shit."

"Something wrong?" Carisi asked, clearly trying to pretend that he hadn't been listening to Olivia's side of the conversation.

"Lucy can't stay late tonight to take care of Noah and my backup sitter is in Hawaii."

"You're paying her too much if she can afford Hawaii," Carisi teased lightheartedly, trying to relax the brunette. "You could always call Rollins? Although she said Jesse had chicken pox."

"No, her hands are probably full," Olivia muttered as she tried to think of someone else she could call.

"What about Tucker? Isn't he retired now? I'm sure he'd be happy to take care of Noah for you."

Olivia bit her lip. She hadn't bothered telling anyone, mainly because there was no real reason to. "Uh, no. We're not seeing each other anymore."

"Oh." He didn't press and she appreciated it. Before she could continue looking through her contacts, her phone began ringing. _Alex Cabot._

She quickly accepted the call. "Benson." She was sure to maintain her professional composure with Carisi in the car.

 _"_ _Hey any chance you're up to a late night dinner tonight? Or maybe just dessert…"_

Olivia flushed in response. They hadn't talked much since their first night of sex since the break-in rapist struck two days later. "Uh, not tonight." She could hear a soft sigh of disappointment in response. "I'm headed to see a vic right now."

 _"_ _The push-in rapist?"_

"Yeah." Alex must have seen the news.

 _"_ _You looked good in your dress blues, Liv. I'll be honest, I had no intention of calling you until I saw you on my TV about five minutes ago. I'm a bit…lonely tonight. But I understand. Work calls."_

"I'm really sorry. We'll definitely catch up another night. Once we catch this guy."

 _"_ _Alright well I'll let you go then. Go get 'em Liv."_

"Noah?" Carisi whispered softly, glancing momentarily at Olivia. He didn't know who she was talking to be whoever it was seemed to have plans with Olivia.

"Oh, shit. Wait!" Olivia exclaimed into the phone.

 _"_ _Hm? What's going on?"_

"Uh, I actually have a huge favor to ask. Lucy can't stay late tonight with Noah and my backup babysitter is in Hawaii and obviously I'm headed to Mercy right now. I don't really have anyone else to call so is there any way, and it's fine for you to say no—"

 _"_ _I'll head over there right now and relieve Lucy. Just give her a call for me and let her know I'll take care of Noah?"_

"You're a lifesaver, Alex. I'll call her right now. Lucy should prep him for bed and he'll probably be out before you get there. You're welcome to just sleep in my bed since I'm making you take care of him." She could feel Carisi's interest peak so she continued. "I'll just take the couch when I get back."

 _"_ _You in the car with one of your detectives?"_

"Yeah."

 _"_ _Well you're welcome to join me in your bed when you get home. I'll warm it up for you,"_ Alex teased.

"I'll be fine. Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

 _"_ _I'll cash in on that once you're well-rested."_

With that, they hung up and Olivia quickly called Lucy to alert her of Alex's presence.

"So, who is this Alex? Is he the reason you and Tucker broke up?"

Olivia flushed. "No," _she…_ "He's just a friend that is nice enough to take care of my kid for a night."

"You must really trust him," Carisi commented before letting it go.

* * *

Olivia was dead on her feet when she entered her apartment at four in the morning. Their victim had been able to identify her assailant after escaping. It took three more hours before they found him, hiding out in his apartment. His arrest resulted in a right hook to Olivia's jaw and a bruised back after he shoved her backwards into a coffee table. Of course, Olivia got in a couple of punches as well. Maybe a few more than necessary…

All of the lights in her apartment were off as expected. She slid out of her boots and quietly walked down the hallway and to her bedroom. She had meant it when she offered to take the couch but with the current state of her back, she really wasn't in the mood to cause any more pain to herself. Alex had offered…

She pushed open the door quietly and smiled at the sight of the blonde, laying on her stomach, curled up toward the center of the bed. Her blonde locks were spread out across the pillow, a few covering the exposed portion of her face.

Olivia quickly shed out of her clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before walking over to the bed. She admired how relaxed Alex looked for once before pulling back the covers and slipping in next to the blonde as best as she could with what little room Alex had left her.

The blonde shifted in her sleep, groaning softly before settling back down, burrowing closer to the lieutenant. Olivia enjoyed the innocent contact, a relief after the horrible day she had and all the horrors she saw. She turned toward Alex slightly and wrapped an arm around the blonde's back, craving the intimacy that she had been missing since Ed left.

* * *

When Olivia woke, she was alone. She turned to her bedside table and was surprised to see the clock reading eleven-thirty am. She hadn't slept in that long in forever, and while she had the day off, she expected to wake up to Noah's cries. Instead her apartment was oddly quiet.

She slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway before the sound of voices caught her attention. She turned toward the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Noah in his booster chair and Alex leaning up against the counter, back to her.

The blonde was cooking something. "Mama!" Olivia grinned as she walked over to Noah and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning my beautiful boy."

"Morning Liv. Hope you don't mind but I'm heating up some lunch for you right now. Noah and I had breakfast at seven so we'll eat a little with you." Alex didn't bother turning around to see Olivia, instead focusing on the frying pan in front of her.

"No complaints here. I'm the one getting free food out of it. Thanks for letting me sleep in by the way. I really appreciate it. Especially you taking care of Noah for so long. I really do owe you. Maybe a nice dinner out tonight? Just the two of us?"

"That sounds nice," Alex replied as she turned off the stove and plated up some food for Olivia. She finally turned toward the brunette and offered it up to her, blue eyes staring intently at the faint bruise beneath Olivia's jaw but she didn't say a word. "Although it was no problem, really. I love spending time with this one," Alex said as she ran her fingers through Noah's hair, causing the boy to giggle and grin up at her.

"He didn't cause you any trouble, did he?"

"Nope, he was out cold when I got here. He didn't wake until seven and that's when we got some breakfast and watched cartoons on the TV. Hope that was alright." She glanced back up at Olivia's bruise. "Do you need an ice pack for that?"

"I should be fine and of course," Olivia replied as she dug her fork into the omelet that Alex had prepared for her. She wondered how the blonde had managed to make such a good breakfast with so little food in her fridge. "This is delicious, thank you."

Alex returned to her place shortly after, intent on taking hours to prepare for her date with Olivia tonight. She wondered what the lieutenant had in mind when she said dinner… with just the two of them. That meant shower, shaving, sexy lingerie, a provocative dress, and makeup. Even if they weren't going to do anything, she wanted to be prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Italian, wine, dessert, and that dress," Alex husked across the table as she eyed up Olivia. "Whatever it is that you want from me, it's yours," she joked.

Olivia hummed softly in response as she smiled up at the blonde. "I don't want anything, I just wanted to give you a proper thank you for taking care of Noah."

"Well consider this an acceptable thank you. I'll gladly watch Noah whenever you want if this is my thank you."

"Good to know," Olivia responded as she stood from their table, the blonde following her as well. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan. Your place?"

The lieutenant paused momentarily before leading the way out of the restaurant. "How about your place? Lucy said she's fine staying late and I'd like to spend some more time with you."

Alex smiled faintly as she thanked herself for taking care of everything earlier just in case Olivia wanted to spend some _time_ with her. "Sure, we can head back to my place."

They arrived at Alex's place twenty minutes later, both women happily settling on the couch next to one another. Alex had taken out a bottle of wine and their glasses were already half empty. "Thank you again for a wonderful dinner," Alex commented as she glanced over at Olivia, wondering if the lieutenant was going to make a move or if she was going to have to initiate.

"Of course, I'm glad we got some time to ourselves. It feels like it's few and far between with both of our jobs." Olivia glanced over at Alex and tried not to squirm under the blonde's intense gaze. Was Alex trying to seduce her with a simple look? If so, it was working.

"Is there something else that's few and far between?" Alex questioned, noting Olivia's confusion. "Maybe it's also the reason why we're at my place and not yours."

Olivia laughed nervously. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"I had to explicitly spell things out the last time I wanted something. Do you really think I'll let you off easy after what you put me through?"

The brunette took the hint and leaned toward the blonde, slowly sliding one leg across Alex's lap. She carefully brushed back a tendril of blonde hair before leaning in and pressing her lips up against the woman she had been craving all night.

Alex kissed her back, content at having gotten her way. She was surprised that Olivia had been the one to initiate it this time but nonetheless satisfied. The kiss heated up and Olivia wasted no time in reaching behind Alex and unzipping her dress as far as she could. It gave her just enough room to pull the bra cups of the blonde's dress down, exposing her already erect nipples.

"Fuck, Liv," Alex muttered as she felt warm hands caress her breasts. "Bedroom, now." It wasn't a request. She pushed the woman gently off of her lap and dragged her to the bedroom. Once there, she turned her back toward Olivia. "Unzip me."

The lieutenant did as she was told, completely memorized as the sheer red dress pooled around Alex's ankles, revealing matching red lace underwear beneath it. "Wow," was the only word Olivia managed to mumble out before her dress was on the floor as well, both women crawling frantically back onto the bed.

Alex straddled the brunette but Olivia was intent on pleasuring Alex first for once. With a little leverage, she flipped their positions around, reclaiming swollen lips. She trailed kisses down Alex's neck and around her breasts, never quite giving the blonde as much attention as she craved. Maybe it was the innocence still obviously present in the lieutenant. Alex doubted that Olivia ever thought about how to pleasure a woman. For her, and Alex as well, it was only a means to an end, each craving their own selfish pleasure.

Alex encouraged her with a hand over her own, guiding it down to her center. Olivia acquiesced and stroked her fingers through the blonde's folds, gathering up the arousal that was already pooling there. Once she was sure she was lubricated enough, she pushed two fingers into Alex, the woman beneath her automatically arching in response to the touch.

She didn't bother taking her time. Instead, her stroked Alex quickly and roughly, pressing sloppy kisses against her pale neck as the rest of her body moved with the motions of her hand. Alex wasn't going to complain, the feeling of Olivia's body rocking up against hers was divine and almost reminiscent of a man's body thrusting against hers, well, except for the breasts pressing up against hers.

She came minutes later, letting out a soft scream as pleasure coursed through her body. She bit her lip to hold back any words, which might've contained a name that she wasn't quite ready to say.

"Oh god, that was exactly what I needed," Alex moaned out with a small laugh. "You're surprisingly good at that."

Olivia chuckled as well, carefully withdrawing her fingers from Alex's clinging warmth. "I just imagined what boyfriends had done to me in the past." She rolled off of the blonde and laid beside her on the bed.

"Well, it worked. Now it's my turn to return the favor." Alex quickly turned the tables on the lieutenant and straddled her. She leaned in for a kiss, surprised when Olivia shook her head. "Do you not want to…?"

"I do…I just—I don't feel like kissing. I'm sorry, that's rather rude of me, isn't it?" Olivia rushed out as she blushed.

"No, that's completely fine Liv. Just close your eyes and relax, I'll take care of you." Brown eyes slowly slid closed and Olivia went off into her own little world as soft lips caressed the curve of her jaw before sliding down to her neck. Kissing Alex felt so remotely different than kissing anyone else and she had a hard time imagining it was a man. She wasn't sure if she was ready to completely accept the fact that Alex was the one pleasuring her now.

Her thoughts were pushed out of her mind the moment a tongue pushed through her folds. She groaned in response, unconsciously rocking her hips up into the mouth beneath her. Her body completely relaxed into the sheets as that tongue began to lick through her folds, occasionally delving into her folds. She could tell that her body was reacting more than appropriately by the feeling of how easily the tongue worked her over.

She moaned abruptly as two finger slid into her and a hot mouth clamped over her small bundle of nerves. Without thinking, her hand shot down and tangled into the hair below her. The length of the locks shocked her back into reality as images of Alex popped into her head. Alex, her former ADA and an excellent lawyer. She couldn't help but think that Alex really did know how to use her tongue, both inside and outside the court house.

She was curious. But she knew she shouldn't be. She was supposed to be imagining a man between her legs, going down on her and pleasuring her like no one else ever could. But the silky strands between her fingers reminded her that it wasn't a man.

 _Fuck it._ Olivia opened her eyes, despite her better judgement, and felt a shot of heat go straight to her core, followed by a flood of wetness. The sight of Alexandra Cabot's head between her thighs was something else. Something so completely and utterly orgasmic that she was surprised she didn't come right on the spot. She wondered how many men and women craved to be in her exact position and yet all she was wondering was 'why couldn't it have been a man?'

She knew seeing a head of long blonde hair draped across her thighs shouldn't have been that appealing but she couldn't seem to look away as Alex's head slowly bobbed up and down as she worked over the lieutenant's bundle of nerves. _Fuck._

It wasn't until blue eyes flashed up and made contact with her own that she realized she had been staring as the blonde got her off. That intense gaze, those icy blue eyes caused her body to convulse unexpectedly. Her own eyes clamped shut as she tossed her head back, body arching, and fingers clamping tightly over Alex's head.

"Fuck!" She cried out as her orgasm took hold of her and she came undone, her body shaking wildly with her release. The tongue between her legs slowly worked her down before soothing her heated core. Her body completely melted into the sheets and her muscles turned to mush.

How had Alex managed that with just one look? The image of blue eyes peering up at her between her legs was seared in her mind. She knew that every time she closed her eyes she would be visualizing Alex going down on her, those piercing blue eyes and silky blonde locks that were tangled up in one of her hands. _Fucking shit._

She hardly noticed the body settle next to hers despite missing the intimate contact. "I'm glad you suggested heading back to my place," Alex commented mindlessly. If she was aware that Olivia was watching her while she was going down on her, she wasn't going to say anything and Olivia appreciated that.

"Yeah, me too. I'm feeling a lot better than I was yesterday."

Alex hummed in response and she turned on her side and admired Olivia's naked, flushed body. She wasn't surprised when she felt her own body heat up in response. "That could just be the sleep. You slept in for quite a while this morning."

"True," Olivia replied as she glanced up at Alex before sliding off of the bed. "I better get going so I can relieve Lucy. Thanks—uh," she scratched the back of her head, unsure if she was really about to thank Alex for sex, "for having me over. We'll have to have another Noah dinner night at some point this week."

"I'd like that," Alex replied amicably as she slid beneath her covers, intent on allowing herself to drift off into a post-orgasm slumber. "Do me a favor and lock my door when you leave, would you? There's a spare key in the dish by the door. You can keep it."

Olivia paused for a moment as she pulled on her underwear. Was Alex giving her a key? What did that mean? Alex certainly looked tired, maybe it was just her way of being lazy. It didn't have to mean anything, did it? "Sure thing," Olivia replied as she pulled her dress back on and zipped it up.

Once outside of Alex's apartment, she fingered the key in her hand. It didn't have to mean anything, right? She shoved it into her purse before calling for the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex darted out her tongue, lapping at the wetness before her as thighs clenched around her shoulders and the hand tangled in her hair pulled tight. Normally she wasn't a fan of hair pulling despite all of her boyfriends thinking she was. But oddly enough she had no problem with the way Olivia's fingers tangled into her long locks and urged her forward.

When the fingers in her hair finally released her, she pulled back and smiled as she crawled back up on the mattress to lay down next to the spent brunette. Seeing Olivia so relaxed and happy made her happy for some reason. Maybe it was because she was so used to seeing Olivia emotionally and physically drained in the way that only the special victims unit could achieve.

Olivia's eyes were still closed so she took the opportunity to admire the naked woman before her. Her tanned skin was flushed with a light dusting of sweat glistening across her chest as her breasts heaved in an attempt to get oxygen into her body. Brown hair was messed up, strewn across the pillow, and her lips were slightly parted.

Brown eyes popped open and Alex quickly shifted her eyes off of Olivia's body. She settled down onto the mattress beside the lieutenant and closed her eyes. She tried not to react as a smooth hand slid across her stomach and pushed up her tank top, one of the few articles of clothing that remained on her body.

The lieutenant settled on top of her after removing her tank top and Alex reveled in the feeling. Lips kissed at her neck for a brief moment before a hand slid into her underwear, fingers immediately stroking her wet folds…like always.

They had fucked almost a dozen times already and every time without fail, Olivia fingered her. It wasn't as if she was against fingering but it was certainly lower on her list than oral. A few times she tried to finger Olivia instead of performing oral like she usually did in hopes of showing Olivia that one clearly felt better than the other but the lieutenant merely tangled her fingers in Alex's hair and pushed her head lower.

"Liv."

"Hmm?" Olivia pulled away from Alex's neck and looked up at her expectantly.

Alex wondered briefly how to bring the topic up to Olivia. "Do you ever think about mixing things up?" Good, that was a safe way to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Like sexually."

"Sexually mixing things up?" Alex nodded in response. "Like doing it in the living room or something?"

Alex laughed softly as she shook her head. "Not exactly what I mean by mixing it up although a change of venue couldn't hurt if you were so inclined."

"Like with food then? Whipped cream?" Again Alex laughed and shook her head. "Well then help me out, I'm pretty lost here."

The blonde sighed softly. For a detective, she was pretty slow to figure out what Alex wanted to talk about. "I mean like mixing up positions…or ways of getting each other off."

Alex had no clue it was possible for Olivia's face to turn so red. "You mean like…with a… _strap-on_?"

Alex too turned bright red as she choked on her own saliva. She jerked forward, pushing Olivia off of her as she tried to cough. The brunette patted her back a few times before Alex managed to catch her breath once more.

"That's uh, not exactly what I meant."

"Oh. Well then what did you mean? We've pretty much done what we could, fingering and oral."

 _That's it,_ Alex wanted to scream. She couldn't help it, she cracked. "Is there a reason that you haven't gone down on me?"

The lieutenant's face reddened once more as she was clearly caught off guard. She scratched the side of her head as she stared down at the mattress. "I don't know. It's just easier to use my fingers," Olivia mumbled, clearly embarrassed that they were even having this conversation.

"Is that really it? Or is there something else stopping you? You can tell me, Liv, I'm not going to hold it against you."

The brunette was silent for a minute. "This whole thing between us," she spoke as she gestured between them, "isn't normal. Neither of us are gay and yet we have sex with each other. I thought it would be easy at first to separate it in mind, you know? I could just close my eyes and imagine that you were a man but it didn't work that way. Every time you fuck me I'm vividly aware that it's you, a _woman_ getting me off."

In part, Alex knew that this conversation was going to happen at some point. She was well aware of the eyes looking lustfully at her each time she went down on the brunette but she didn't want to bring it up. Nor did she want to comment on how it seemed as if every time they made eye contact while going down on the brunette, Olivia orgasmed.

"You don't strike me as the kind of person to be against being sexually open," Alex commented as she studied the woman sitting before her, clearly distraught.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia snapped back.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Liv. I'm just saying, that short hair cut back when we met and the tough cop attitude…you have to realize that was a bit butchy."

"What? No!"

"Oh come on, you had women gawking at you and hitting on you during the job! And you've definitely checked your fair share of women out." _Including me…_

"I'm not…I wasn't checking women out Alex. It's my job to be observant as a detective!"

"You thought it was important to know whether or not a woman was wearing a bra then? Or what her bra size was? Because that's the only explanation for staring that long at a woman's chest."

"I don't stare at women's breasts," Olivia hissed back.

"Okay you know what, that's beside the point. The point is that you've always been so understanding with everyone that you meet, victim or not. You don't judge when people tell you that they're gay, lesbian, transgender, or whatever. Why does fucking me bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me, it's just weird! We're friends, we used to be coworkers, you're you, I don't know! Don't you think it's weird to have sex with me? You say you're straight and yet you have no problem going down on me."

Alex froze. "So that's what this is about. You won't go down on me because you think it makes you gay."

"What? No…"

"Come on, Liv, don't bullshit me. I'm well aware that going down on a woman is nothing like giving a blow job. And yes, I'm well aware that it is _you_ , Olivia Benson, that I'm performing oral on. But you know what? I don't care. That doesn't suddenly make me gay just because I'm fine with going down on you. I honestly kind of enjoy it because I know it's helping you destress and relax for once in your life."

"How can you say you enjoy _it_ and still think that's not gay?"

"Some people bake because baked goods make others happy. It doesn't make them a professional baker all the sudden." _That was a weak argument,_ Alex thought.

"So you're not a professional lesbian, just a novice lesbian?" Olivia cracked a smile at the blonde who couldn't help but return it.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"And yet you still want to fuck me…" Olivia teased as she playfully punched Alex's shoulder. "Just tell me, what do you want from me? All of this is so foreign to me."

"I just want you to be happy, Liv. I don't want to continue this if it's making you question everything about us."

Olivia settled back down on the mattress, lying on her back next to Alex. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, lost in their own worlds.

Acting on impulse, Olivia shifted back on top of the blonde's body and slid down her underwear. "Liv, what…"

"Shh," The lieutenant cut her off with a quick kiss on her lips. "Just let me try. I don't even know if I'll be any good at this so you might not even like it."

"I don't want you to do it if you're going to let it all go to your head. You analyze and overthink everything…"

"It's part of being a detective," Olivia responded back charmingly. With an assuring smile, she tossed Alex's underwear to the side and slid down her body, settling between her legs. She couldn't help but notice the way her heart beat just a little bit faster as she looked at Alex's sex. She adjusted briefly, pushing Alex's long legs up and around her shoulders before settling back down.

"Don't overthink it," Alex reminded her with a whisper. Blue eyes clamped shut in an instant as a warm tongue pressed up against her swollen center. "Fuck." She melted into the sheets as Olivia's tongue worked her over in a way that fingers could never do. She would definitely be requesting that Olivia do this again.

Within minutes, she cried out her release, her body shaking violently and her arousal spilled onto the lieutenant's mouth. She stayed still, completely relaxed on the bed as she felt the mattress shift.

Olivia crawled back up to her and studied the blonde momentarily before blue eyes opened once more. The brunette ran the back of her hand across her mouth, wiping away the remnants of Alex's arousal and the blonde couldn't help but reach up with one hand and wipe away a small dot of wetness that lingered on Olivia's cheek. "You sure you've never done that before?" Alex finally spoke.

"Pretty sure. I take it that means I wasn't completely horrible."

"Quite the opposite actually," Alex chuckled as she studied the detective to gauge her response to going down on a woman. "Do you think you're gay now?"

Olivia flushed. "No…" The hesitance in her voice caught Alex off guard.

She hid her surprise. "See? Doesn't make you a lesbian just to do that. We're just two sexually open people giving each other pleasure."

"You make it sound so normal," Olivia murmured as she settled down on the bed next to Alex, instead of getting up to shower like she normally did. She knew she'd have to jump in the shower and walk Alex out in a few minutes but she couldn't resist her urge for intimacy.

Much to Alex's surprise, Olivia grabbed onto the covers and pulled them over her and Alex. She slid a bit closer to the blonde and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Alex's slim waist, pulling her body closer. "Do you mind if we just do this for a few minutes?"

"That's fine," Alex whispered as she settled into the arms around her. She wasn't normally a post-coitus cuddler but oddly enough she felt incredibly relaxed with the lieutenant spooning her. So relaxed that neither of them realized their bodies slowly drifting into a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex groaned as she felt something hit her body, followed by another hit on her head. "Ow, what?" She groaned in displeasure as she leaned up just enough to realize that it was her own clothing that was now on top of her.

"Get dressed, you need to go now!" Olivia cried out as she ran around the room like a bat out of hell. Alex found it quite amusing really, the normally stoic woman running around in just her underwear and bra, jeans half-pulled up her legs.

"Geez Liv, I didn't think me sleeping over was that big of a deal… It won't happen again."

Olivia shook her head as she huffed in frustration. "I don't care that you slept over! The problem is that Rollins and her daughter are on their way up right now and I forgot I had invited them over!"

 _Oh,_ Alex thought as she quickly jumped out of Olivia's bed and pulled on her undergarments. Both froze at the sound of a knock on the door. "I could just say I slept over?"

"Yeah, the lack of blanket and pillow on the couch will really sell that story," Olivia replied sarcastically as she pulled on her shirt and headed toward the door. "Just stay in my room, okay? We'll be heading out once I get Noah up and dressed. Ten minutes top."

"Well at least it's better than hiding in the closet," Alex commented as she watched the brunette leave and shut the door behind her.

Olivia opened up her door and was surprised at the sight before her. "Mornin' Lieu," Carisi said cheerfully. Amanda appeared beside him, Jesse in her arms.

"Hey Liv, I dragged Carisi along, I hope you don't mind. He wanted to spend some time with Jesse and I figured you could use the extra set of eyes to keep track of Noah at the park," Amanda explained.

"Not a problem at all. It's good to see you two getting out of the office every now and then. Noah is still asleep so I'm going to go wake him up and then we can get going."

Five minutes later and Noah was dressed, sleepily appearing from his room with Olivia. The lieutenant looked on curiously as Carisi wrinkled up his nose before stepping away from Jesse. "Crap," Amanda mumbled as she sniffed her daughter. "Liv, can I borrow your bed to change Jesse? I have a pad to lay out so we don't get anything dirty in the diaper bag."

"Of course," Olivia replied before she remembered that Alex was still in her room. _Shit._ "Actually, let me clean—" Before she got a chance to make up an excuse, Carisi opened up her bedroom door and squeaked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Carisi cried out. Olivia walked up just in time to see Alex spinning around, looking like a deer in headlights, her shirt clinging to her bra-clad chest. _At least she managed to get her pants on_ , Olivia thought and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, hi Counselor," Amanda mumbled nervously as she turned away from the shirtless woman, smacking Carisi on the arm in an attempt to stop him from staring as well.

"Ooh-kay, how about we give Alex a minute and then we can change Jesse," Olivia suggested as she grabbed onto her bedroom door and pulled it shut.

"Alex?" Carisi mouthed to himself, eyebrows turning up. Wasn't Olivia talking on the phone with an Alex the other day? But she said he… Or did he assume Alex was a he? Oh shit…

A minute later, Alex awkwardly walked into the living room, clearly still embarrassed about earlier. "The room's clear," Alex commented as she bee-lined for the door. "I'll uh, talk to you later Liv."

"Hey, why don't you join us? We're headed out for brunch and then a park visit. I'm Dominick Carisi by the way." He spoke before Amanda could stop him.

"Alexandra Cabot," Alex replied, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her name but it would be rude not to respond to him. "And thank you for the offer but it's quite alright. I have some stuff to do at home. I didn't even mean to fall asleep last night but that's what too much alcohol will do to you," she explained with a chuckle. "Thank you again for letting me crash here while I sobered up, Liv."

No one was buying it. "Well the place we're going to has a great drink for hangovers. I'm sure the stuff you have to do can wait."

Alex was prepared to continue arguing as she looked over at Olivia for help but the lieutenant merely shrugged. "Uh, I guess I could tag along for a little."

"We can catch up, Counselor," Amanda replied with a smile.

* * *

"That has to be the most awkward afternoon I have ever had," Alex commented as she sighed heavily, unceremoniously plopping down on Olivia's couch. "Why did I think that going out with you all would be a good idea? And god, that drink for hangovers that Carisi ordered for me was miserable, Liv!"

"You're the one that made up the lie about being drunk."

"Do you think it worked at least?"

Olivia laughed as she sat down next to Alex, pulling her legs into her lap. "Not at all." Alex groaned in frustration. "I'm sure Amanda knew exactly what was up. Carisi, maybe not. He's not perverted enough like most men for his mind to immediately jump to us having sex."

"Is that going to be a problem at work?"

The brunette shrugged as she began to massage Alex's calves. "I trust Amanda and Carisi will probably be fine. I doubt he'd start asking questions and if he did, Amanda would set him straight. Besides, I'm positive that there's something going on between those two and they haven't informed me yet. So blackmail," she teased.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm no longer your ADA then. I could just imagine how well things would go over if anyone found out that the lieutenant of SVU was fucking their ADA."

Olivia cracked a smile. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

Alex quickly pushed herself up on her elbows to get a look at the brunette. "Excuse me?"

"You know David Haden, right? We were sleeping together for a while. We ended it because it was a conflict of interest."

"Yeah, he came in right after me. How come I never got that special treatment back in the day? We could've been doing this for years," Alex teased. "Or do you only fuck executive assistant district attorneys?"

Olivia laughed heartily in response. "EADAs and Bureau Chiefs, apparently, although I try not to sleep with lawyers. They think they're always right. And if it makes you feel any better you are _much_ better than him in the sack."

"I _am_ always right," Alex corrected with a grin. "You also seem to enjoy my sharp tongue, which I acquired from years of arguing court cases…"

"If only I had known years ago that having you go down on me was an effective way to get you to shut up during our arguments."

"Ha ha," Alex replied back lightheartedly. "I would've used my tongue to argue my case, not give up on it. I'm positive I can get you to agree to anything I say in return for an orgasm."

"You wish."

Alex raised an eyebrow, taking it as a challenge. "Want to make a bet out of this?"

"Sure because I'm confident you'll lose. What are the terms?"

"I bet that I can get you to agree to anything I say while going down on you. Winner gets one night of pleasure, in any way, shape, or form that they want."

"Deal," Olivia replied immediately. "Better start working your jaw Alex, because it's going to be real busy once I win this bet."

"You wish," Alex replied confidently as she slowly crawled across the couch and kissed the brunette soundly on the lips. Olivia didn't direct her head away like she usually did. Instead, she slid her arms around Alex's waist and grasped the underside of her thighs, urging the blonde to straddle her lap.

From her position on top of Olivia's lap, Alex began to slowly grind her ass on the brunette. They both slowly slid down the couch before the blonde settled on top of her. The kiss grew more heated and Olivia pushed Alex's shirt up and off of her body before pulling the newly exposed smooth skin against her own body.

Clothing was slowly shed before Alex decided to start the bet. She worked her way between Olivia's legs once more and started working her magic. Within minutes Olivia was swollen and dripping for her, exactly where Alex wanted her. Fingers tightened in her hair and pulled her forward, Olivia's telltale sign.

Before she could push the brunette over the edge, she pulled back. "Fuck, so close…"

The former ADA grinned as she pressed a kiss to Olivia's quivering thigh. "I know and I'll get you there. I just want you to say one little thing…"

"Fuck," Olivia muttered, knowing that Alex was trying to win the bet.

"Tell me that you need me."

The brunette groaned as she tossed her head back. How did Alex know exactly what would make her squirm? She didn't need anyone…

A tongue returned to her core and she was shocked back into reality. The mouth worked her over once more and she pushed the request out of her mind as bliss took over. But that pleasure was short lived as Alex pulled away again. "Say it, Liv. Three words and I'll take you there."

"No," Olivia managed to croak out as her impeding orgasm slowly dwindled. "Not a chance." Her mind was swirling, body tingling from almost reaching her peak twice, only to be let down.

A mouth returned to her sex again and Olivia groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She had never been denied an orgasm before, by either herself or her partner. This was certainly new territory for her and it was driving her mad. She couldn't think clearly as the pressure in her lower half built up once more only to be let down.

"Fuck!" Olivia cried out as she squeezed tightly onto Alex's hair and held her face down so that she couldn't pull away. Instead, the former ADA merely stopped licking her. "Come on, please."

"Not until you say those three words, Liv. Just say them and this," Alex swiped her tongue across Olivia's swollen bundle of nerves once, "will be all yours."

"Why did I agree to this," Olivia muttered to herself as she tossed her head back and grunted.

"You're a sucker for punishment but it can be pleasure if you just tell me what I want to hear. It doesn't even have to mean anything."

But Olivia felt like it did. In part, she did need Alex, both for her orgasm in the moment and in the long term. Alex was her new stable in life.

Her mouth began working her over once more and Olivia knew she couldn't stand the disappointment again. "I need you!" Olivia cried out as she pushed her hips upward, urging Alex not to stop her motions.

The blonde merely smiled against the lieutenant's core as she continued her motions. Olivia came seconds later, crying out and releasing a flood of arousal into Alex's mouth.

"Oh god," Olivia moaned out, her body taking far longer than usual to stop contracting. "Shit, I've never…that was intense."

Alex smiled as she carefully shifted away from Olivia's tender sex and sat up between her legs. "Yeah, that can happen when you withhold orgasms." _And finally admit the truth_ , Alex wanted to add but she stayed quiet.

"Who knew," Olivia replied as she moaned in satisfaction before turning on her side and curling up on the couch. "Shit, we need to clean up and move to the bedroom before Noah wakes up from his nap."

"Why don't you give it a minute, I imagine you can't feel your legs right about now. I'll grab our clothes and move to the bedroom. Mind if I jump in the shower?"

"Go for it," Olivia replied as she closed her eyes for a moment. Alex gathered up their things and migrated to Olivia's bedroom.

She was a few minutes into her shower when she heard the door open. She glanced over and watched as a still nude Olivia splashed water onto her face. "I need to shower but I still can't feel my limbs," Olivia commented before realizing that she rudely barged into Alex's shower.

"You can join me if you want. I'm rather good at offering a hand," Alex teased as she pushed the steamed up glass shower door out of the way so she could see the lieutenant clearly. Olivia smiled faintly as she glanced over at Alex, not so subtly admiring the former ADA's wet body. "Come on, join me."

The brunette hesitated, clearly torn between whether or not it would be appropriate to shower with Alex. "I can hear you thinking from here," Alex called out as she stepped back under the pulsing water. "If you don't join me there's a good chance that there will not be any hot water left. I do love long showers."

"Hey, it's my shower!" Olivia teased before giving in. She stepped into the still partially open shower and playfully shoved Alex out of the way. The water quickly saturated her entire body.

The former ADA stole some shampoo and squirted a generous amount into her hands. After soaping up her own hair, she used the remainder on brown locks, shocking the lieutenant. "Ooh, I get the full service, huh? You going to massage it in and wash it out for me like they do when I get a haircut?"

Alex chuckled as she convinced Olivia to turn around so that she could work the shampoo through her hair. "If you're lucky I'll massage you elsewhere," Alex husked as she trailed one hand down the tanned skin in front of her before grabbing the prime piece of real estate that was Olivia's ass. The brunette yelped in response, splashing water back at the blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia sat next to Alex who was partially leaning up against her. One hand was on the remote for the TV and the other was around Alex's back, extended across the back of the couch. "Anything interesting?"

Alex shrugged as she continued watching the TV screen, flipping between shows. "I'm not in the mood for anything particular. We could just talk."

The TV shut off a second later and Olivia turned toward the blonde. "I have to say, I haven't been this comfortable with someone in a long time. I'm glad we ran into each other again."

"Me too," Alex echoed as she pulled her legs up and allowed them to lay across the lieutenant's lap. "I can't remember having such a successful friend with benefits before."

Olivia laughed as she studied the blonde. "I mean even more than that. The sex is great but I really enjoy how we can just be us and do this," she glanced between their bodies. "Half of the time we end up just talking anyway."

"And then there's the other half where we're fucking like rabbits." The bluntness of the statement caused Olivia to laugh.

"That is a very true statement." Olivia grew quiet, as if reminiscing on past adventures between the bedsheets. She had grown oddly more comfortable with the thought of having sex with Alex. At first it required a lot of thought in an attempt to convince herself that it was fine. But at some point she gave up on trying to convince herself that Alex was a man. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it far more after accepting that it was Alex getting her off.

"What has got you so deep in thought?"

Olivia smiled as she pulled away from her thoughts. "Just thinking about how insane I'd think you were if you told me a decade ago that we'd be sexually compatible."

Alex chuckled at that. "I'll be honest, I always imagined we'd have incredibly hot and passionate sex if we ever got so pissed off in one of our legendary arguments."

Olivia gawked at the blonde as she raised an eyebrow. "You imagined us having sex?"

The fair skinned woman immediately grew red. "Not frequently. At one point I overheard some interns talking about us. They were convinced after hearing us screaming at each other through my door that it was a cover for sex. I don't see how saying 'I can't authorize a warrant based on flimsy evidence' could be seen as foreplay."

"Well that one time you were so pissed off at Elliot and me that you did threaten to punish me yourself. I could see how that one could easily be misconstrued."

"Did I really say that?" Alex laughed, not doubting that a younger and feistier her would have said that to the former detective.

"Then there was that one time that Elliot was convinced I was going to shove you up against the wall and kiss you in front of him." She registered Alex's surprise. "Outside of Sam Cavanaugh's house."

Alex hummed sadly in response. "I remember that. After that day I think I could've used angry sex. I wanted you to be mad at me for what I did but you never blew up on me. I just kept waiting…hoping that you'd take it out on me."

Olivia stayed quiet for a moment as she thought back to that day. In truth, she was pissed at the former ADA. Part of her wanted to scream and yell while another part deep down wanted to grab onto the blonde and shake her until she realized the damage that she could have done. Because she didn't trust herself, she did neither.

"Part of me wanted to…" She was hesitant to talk to Alex so openly about her personal demons. "But I imagined the assault charges you'd subsequently press and I imagine I wouldn't do too well in prison," Olivia joked, deciding to push away from the serious conversation.

"I think you could do anything you wanted to me and I'd never consider it assault." Olivia couldn't deny the shiver that ran through her body as thoughts that she had pushed to the back of her mind long ago resurfaced.

"Anyway," Alex quickly said in an attempt to turn their conversation into another direction. "Do you need anything tonight…or…"

"I'm good," Olivia replied as she smiled back at the blonde, dropping her arm off of the couch and allowing it to wrap around Alex's shoulders. "You?"

"Same. But uh, I wanted to ask you about something for future reference."

"What's on your mind?"

Alex looked at her almost hesitantly and Olivia found it endearing. "Do you remember that time when we were talking about mixing things up?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember what you suggested that night?"

The lieutenant froze as she slowly pulled away from Alex, not in an attempt to distance them but rather to get a better view of the blonde's face. Of course she did. She rather embarrassingly recalled assuming Alex had wanted to try a strap-on when all Alex really wanted was for her to perform oral on her. "Yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it recently. I mean we don't have to but I was thinking, it might be fun and better for you as well. You'd just have to move your hips and you wouldn't have to touch me to get me off. And I've read that the wearer of it can get off as well." Alex flushed as she finished up her argument.

"You did research on this subject?"

"Maybe just a little… And there's no pressure at all but I may have also placed an online order."

"This is starting to feel pretty lesbian," Olivia comment, her voice clearly teasing and lighthearted. "Although I have definitely wondered what it would be like to have a penis. I guess that's the next best thing."

"Okay, joking aside, is that a yes or a no?"

Olivia pursed her lips and thought about it for a few moments. "It's definitely not a no…I guess a maybe. I mean, it's kind of weird, isn't it? Strapping on a silicone rod in the shape of a penis with the intent of putting it inside another woman."

"Try not to make it sound so weird, would ya?" Alex teased but she understood. "Just think of it as an extension of yourself or something. I mean you use your fingers already on me right? And we've definitely _humped_ each other for a lack of better words. So it'd just be that but with something between your legs instead of fingers."

"And you think you'd enjoy it?" Olivia was genuinely curious.

"It's not a requirement for me to be sexually satisfied if that's what you're asking. I'd be perfectly happy continuing things the way they are. Sometimes I just crave being filled and as great as your fingers are, they're not always enough."

"So you want me to imitate a man fucking you." Before Alex could interject and argue that she didn't want to replace a man, she merely wanted Olivia, the lieutenant continued. "Yeah, I could see why that would be desirable. I mean both of us are obviously missing sexual contact with men and while there's no way that I'll ever let you _strap one on and fuck me_ I think I could fuck you with one."

"Oh." Alex didn't expect to get her way this easily and had practiced what she wanted to say dozens of times the night before, much like she would with her opening and closing statements. "Well then, I guess it's settled. I'll let you know when it comes in the mail."

"Alright," Olivia agreed, surprised that she had just agreed so easily to this. "Anyway, I'm taking Noah to the children's museum tomorrow. They have a new display on trains and he's been really into them recently. Would you like to go?"

Alex always leaped at the opportunity to spend more time with Noah. The boy was such a sweetheart, just like his mother, and had very quickly worked his way into her heart. "I'd love to. I can pick up breakfast and meet you here tomorrow morning?"

Olivia glanced at her watch, noting the time. "It's already eleven, how about you just spend the night and we can go first thing in the morning?"

The blonde tried to hide her surprise at the suggestion to spend the night. It wasn't as if they hadn't done it before. Normally it was on accident though or Olivia was particularly distraught from a case. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked otherwise. You're always welcome to sleep over by the way, especially after sex. I feel bad having you leave at all hours in the early morning."

"Okay," Alex responded simply as she smiled back at the brunette. "I'll spend the night then. Does that mean you're going to cook me breakfast?" She teased.

"Only if you agree to carry Noah when he gets tired of walking tomorrow." They both laughed before retiring to Olivia's bedroom in preparation for the following day.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia stood off to the side, eyes intently focused on Alex who was smiling wide, pointing to the life-size train that kids could ride. Noah's chubby cheeks were squished up to his eyes from the width of his smile. He was giggling and clapping as they waited patiently in line so that Noah could ride the train.

She had to admit, she never imagined that Alex would be one to like kids. The blonde seemed to lack that empathy, at least when she was working at SVU. Or maybe she purposely didn't relate because Olivia knew all too well how much that ended up biting her in the ass. Although she couldn't complain. Despite her connection to kids resulting in her temporarily having a son, Calvin, before having him ripped away, she now had Noah. The adoption was finalized which meant no one could take him away from her without one hell of a fight.

"Liv, you coming?" Alex called as she waved at the brunette. The former ADA was standing in front of the now stopped train, door wide open for her to enter with Noah.

"Yeah," she replied as she quickly walked over to the train and slid into the booth seat next to Alex who currently had Noah propped up on her lap. "Do you want me to take him? I know how heavy he is when he makes you carry him."

"No it's alright. I miss spending time with such happy children. There always seems to be horror around the kids I most spend time with."

Olivia smiled sadly as she looked over the blonde. "Well, he seems to be taken with you…and he definitely has you wrapped around his little finger!" Olivia commented as she watched her son tap Alex's leg, indicating that he wanted to stand. Alex adjusted appropriately immediately.

Alex grinned as she held onto his waist so he could peek out the window. "Yeah, well, he's not the only Benson that has me wrapped around their finger," she teased as she smiled back at the brunette. "How you managed to convince me to go to a museum about trains, I'll never know."

"I think knowing that Noah was coming with sold that one for you. I had nothing to do with it."

"True, this little sweetheart knows how to steal hearts already, isn't that right Noah?" Alex cooed to the little boy as she tickled his sides. He collapsed back down onto her lap in a fit of giggles, reaching for his mom in an attempt to escape the tickling.

"I'm not helping you my sweet boy," Olivia teased as she admired how happy her son was in Alex's arms. There was something about the two of them together that made her heart swell. Alex's blue eyes sparkled every time she looked at Noah and there was something so entrancing about the way Alex looked back at her.

She couldn't help herself. In that moment, she was completely lost and didn't bother thinking as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex's smiling mouth. She just wanted to taste the blonde and feel the happiness radiating off of her.

She pulled away quickly, face flaming as she realized that she had just kissed the blonde in public. She doubted that anyone saw, especially since they were in a moving train for children. "Sorry," she mumbled as she quickly turned away to look out the train.

For her part, Alex didn't mind. Kissing the lieutenant in public almost felt natural. It wasn't deep, merely a peck on her lips, but it felt so normal. "It's fine," Alex assured her as she smiled at the brunette, even though she was turned away and still looking out the train. She turned her attention back to Noah. "Look, Noah! There's the water fountain that we saw this morning!"

"Wada!" He cried out, clapping his hands before attempting to crawl toward the window for a better view.

* * *

Alex pursed her lips as she walked into Olivia's bedroom and studied the brunette. She had just set Noah down for his nap, allowing Olivia to go change into something more comfortable. She was currently spread out on the bed in a pair of sweats and a loose fitting shirt, one hand holding up a book which was blocking the view of her black framed glasses.

"Are you going to tell me what's been on your mind ever since the train ride?" Alex finally asked, watching as she slowly set down her book. She had to admit, Olivia looked surprisingly great in glasses.

She merely shrugged in response, setting her book to the side and pulling off her glasses. "Nothing, just tired."

"You're a horrible liar…"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not important," Olivia replied as she stretched out momentarily before patting the open spot on the bed next to her. "How about you come over here and entertain me?" She smiled deviously as she tossed the blonde a flirtatious wink.

Alex shut and locked the door behind her. "I guess it's a good thing we tired Noah out earlier." She crawled across the bed and settled above the lieutenant, slowly leaning forward and connecting their lips. She was reminded briefly of their kiss earlier which she knew was the reason Olivia was acting odd.

Hands quickly slid up Alex's back, pushing her shirt up until she was forced to take it off. The article was discarded to the side before Olivia took advantage of bare skin and trailed her fingers across Alex's side and over her toned stomach. "How is it possible that your body is this perfect, even at your age?"

Alex pulled back with a chuckle. "Who are you calling old, lieutenant?" She playfully slapped Olivia's shoulder before grabbing at her shirt to remove it as well. "Besides, you're not too shabby yourself and you've got a few years on me."

"I'm…softer now," Olivia admitted. She had no qualms with her body and honestly enjoyed the new curves she could flaunt. Men didn't seem to mind either. "You on the other hand are just as gorgeous as the day I met you. So soft," she snapped the back of Alex's bra open and allowed it to fall off of her breasts, "and lightly toned creamy flesh."

"You never saw me naked back then, how would you know?" Alex teased back as she returned the favor and removed Olivia's bra as well.

"A girl can imagine…"

"Mhm, Ms. I don't check girls out!" Alex took a moment to admire the woman before her as well. She had seen Olivia as close to naked with clothes still on in the past when she had gone after her to discuss an unauthorized search. She had barged in on the former detective sitting on a bed in the crib, shirtless with her slacks around her ankles. Apparently she was the only one that didn't get the memo that a victim had thrown up on Olivia and was upstairs changing. Or she just didn't bother listening.

Olivia was toned beyond belief back then. Strong muscles rippling beneath thin sheets of tanned skin. She had to admit, she envied the detective's body back then, despite being just as thin. There was something about the way Olivia could hold a muscle that wasn't common in women.

Even now, despite being on the softer side, Olivia's muscles were still prominent. She could feel the power hidden in Olivia's legs when thighs clenched around her head during their sexual encounters. She could see the lieutenant's biceps flex and strain as she fisted sheets beneath her fingers or held herself over Alex's body.

Olivia Benson was absolutely breathtaking; there was no arguing that. "Why are you staring?" Olivia's question broke Alex out of her spell.

"You're breathtaking, you know that?"

"You're already allowed in my pants, you don't need to keep charming me Cabot," Olivia playfully teased.

"No charming… Just honesty."

Olivia hummed in response before pulling Alex back into a kiss and divesting her of the rest of her clothes.

When they were down, Alex hovered above Olivia's body, both elbows supporting her above the lieutenant as they caught their breath. "Come here," Olivia murmured, not waiting for a response as she pulled Alex down on top of her so that their bodies were pressed flush against one another.

She sighed contently at the feeling of Alex's weight on top of her. Despite both of them being sweaty and naked, she enjoyed the closeness that she felt when holding someone. Alex relaxed against her body, instantly and burrowed her face against the brunette's neck as fingers slowly drew meaningless shapes across her back.

"Can we just stay like this and take a quick nap?" Alex questioned with a whisper. She imagined that Noah would be up soon but her entire body felt so completely spent and relaxed. The only response she received was a soft grunt and the feeling of a thin bed sheet being pulled over her exposed back. It took mere minutes for both women to fall fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex crept into the kitchen, ears perked for any sound indicating that someone else was in the room with her. She froze when she heard the creak of the floorboards followed by a soft breath. As quietly as she could, she walked over to the pantry and pulled back the door.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed as she swiftly pulled Noah out of the cabinet and spun him around. The little boy giggled, happy that he was finally found by his new friend. "That was a good hiding spot, Noah! It took me a long time to find you."

"And here I was still searching the living room," Olivia commented as she walked over to them, wrapping her arms around Noah as well and giving him a quick tickle. "Okay my sweet boy, you had your play time and now you get to show Alex how good of a boy you are and go get ready for bed."

Noah gave her that _please no_ look, offering up a slight pout of his bottom lip. Alex chuckled as she looked between Noah and Olivia. "Did you teach him that one? I swear he looks just like you when I say I won't get you a warrant."

Olivia laughed as she pulled the boy from Alex's arms and let him stand on the ground. "He has definitely picked up some bad habits from me. Go brush your teeth sweetie, I'll meet you there in a minute."

He slowly trudged his way to the bathroom. "I don't think I'd be able to resist that pout," Alex commented as she headed into the living room with Olivia, both of them gathering the toys that Noah had left out so that they wouldn't trip on them in the morning. Normally they would have Noah clean up his own toys but it was way past his bedtime already.

"Really? You seemed to always resist mine back in the day."

"You just think I resisted yours… Meanwhile I was calling every judge I could, offering up any favor that I had left to get you that warrant. Luckily you were also getting more evidence which made the judges more inclined to help me out."

"If only I knew… I would've been more appreciative of you."

"Well, you can make it up now," Alex teased with a grin.

The former detective smiled back. "Well I need to go make sure a certain someone is brushing his back teeth but would you like to retire to my bedroom for the night? I can show you my appreciation then."

"I can't say no to an offer like that." They both parted ways.

Olivia entered her bedroom ten minutes later, satisfied with Noah's teeth brushing. The little boy was now tucked in bed, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber. She paused in the door frame, looking over the blonde who was spread out across her bed, already having stripped out of her jeans. She couldn't help but admire the long, smooth legs spread out across her sheets. She imagined that men often thought about how wonderful they'd feel wrapped around their back.

She felt her pulse quicken as a thought came into her mind. Quickly, she shut and locked the door behind her before jumping on her bed and crawling over to Alex. She kissed her abruptly, not that Alex minded, and they both melted into the sheets, used to their rhythm now.

Shirts were quickly tossed aside, along with Olivia's jeans as their motions grew more heated. The lieutenant pulled back for a moment, just long enough to study Alex's face and bring up her courage.

"What's up?" Alex questioned.

"I was wondering… Something has been in my side drawer for a few weeks now." Alex raised both eyebrows. She knew exactly what the brunette was talking about as she had brought it over those few weeks ago. She could still remember how embarrassed yet curious Olivia looked when they stowed it away in her drawer. "Would you be interested in using it? As in me using it on you," she clarified.

"Only if you want to."

"I mean, I want to give you that pleasure…since it's what you want," Olivia lied. If she was being truthful, she wanted to feel Alex's long legs wrapped around her back, pulling her closer while she fucked her. The thought was far more arousing than she had initially imagined.

"I don't want to do it if you're not into the idea," Alex replied as she studied Olivia's face. There was something there that she couldn't quite place.

"I am. I mean I want to at least try it. I might completely hate it but it's worth a shot, right? And if it sucks, we'll know for next time."

"Alright, let's try it." Olivia shifted until she could reach her bedside drawer. She pulled it out and blushed at the sight of it. On a few of the nights that Alex hadn't stayed over, she had stared at it, evaluating it. She wondered how it would feel to have it around her legs and had even tried it once, following some research on how to best use one.

She slid off of the bed and took a moment to take off her underwear before staring back at the object on the bed. "The smaller portion goes inside of you and you don't have to use the straps if you don't want to. It's just supposed to help the inexperienced keep it on," Alex explained after noting Olivia's hesitance.

Olivia knew that as well but she acted as if she hadn't spent a few late nights researching it. "Okay." She slid the straps around her legs and awkwardly climbed back onto the bed. The blonde pulled her down for a kiss in an attempt to relax her. They quickly picked up their earlier motions of kissing and grinding.

A few minutes passed before Olivia felt Alex trail a hand between her legs and enter her. She imagined that the blonde was attempting to loosen her up for the smaller piece of the dildo that was about to be put inside of her. With a little help, she worked it into herself. "Does that feel alright?"

"Yeah…just different," Olivia replied as she positioned herself between Alex's open legs. The blonde spread them apart a bit further to allow the woman above her to get comfortable. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Only if you are," Alex confirmed. "Just go slow. I've only been intimate with you for the last few months."

Olivia nodded in response as she used one hand to guide the extension toward Alex's center. She could tell that the blonde was aroused and ready for her. With hesitance, she carefully pressed the tip of the toy against Alex's slit and pushed forward.

After confirming that the gasp that fell from Alex's lips was one of pleasure, she continued to slowly push into the blonde. "You doing okay?"

Alex nodded briefly as she was currently biting on her lip. "Yeah, it feels really good. Keep going."

It took a few minutes for Olivia to fully enter the blonde but once she was, both were experiencing things that they hadn't before. When Alex's legs finally wrapped around her back, Olivia couldn't help but drive forward, picking up her speed and by the sounds coming from Alex, it was working. She was surprised at how arousing she found the sight of Alex beneath her and the feeling of her legs wrapped around her body.

"Oh god," Alex murmured, her words quickly turning into a chant. Her heels dug into Olivia's upper thighs and her hands clenched around the shoulders above her. "Fuck, Liv!" The sound of her name made Olivia's eyes open wide but that shortened nickname coming from Alex's lips in such an intimate moment made her shiver.

Alex shook beneath Olivia causing her to stop her thrusting motions. She watched, enthralled as the blonde came undone in front of her, legs clenching around her, fingernails scratching down her back, and a full pressure on her own lower half from where she could feel Alex's insides clenching around the phallus.

"Oh god," Alex whispered, finally coming down from her high. Her nails pulled out of tanned skin and she gently stroked the indented flesh. "Wow, that was absolutely remarkable."

Olivia smiled, happy that she had been able to please the blonde so well. She found herself enjoying their sexual encounters more and more, now enjoying Alex's pleasure as well as her own. "Did it feel just like a man?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Alex smiled softly as she reached up a hand and stroked a brown lock back behind Olivia's ear. "It felt…different." _It felt like you_ , she wanted to say. The blonde was still oblivious to the fact that she had called out Olivia's name upon orgasming, something that neither of them had done before; Olivia had been the one who most often found herself actively telling herself not to call out Alex's name in the heat of the moment.

"A good feeling at least?"

"A very good feeling," Alex confirmed, as she reveling in the feeling of Olivia's body weight on top of her.

"Good, I'm glad it was enjoyable for you." Olivia shifted, reminding herself that she was still inside of the blonde. She carefully retracted the dildo from inside her lover, noting the hiss that came from Alex upon removal.

"Was it alright for you?" Olivia nodded as she quickly discarded the toy before settling down next to Alex. "Did you…?"

"It was fine and no but it's alright. It felt good for me too and now I know what it feels like to have a penis," Olivia joked.

"Well I can't have you not coming tonight after giving such an excellent performance," Alex husked as she straddled the lieutenant. "Tell me what you want tonight. Anything you can think of…" Her request was suggestive and Olivia wracked her mind, trying to think of how she wanted to get off.

She surprised the blonde by flipping her over so that she was on her back instead. She settled her hips over one of Alex's thighs and gestured for her to lift it up. Alex responded quickly by pushing a thigh against Olivia's wet core. She started grinding on the blonde's thigh.

"Just like this," she moaned, grinding without any reserve. It was a similar feeling to having the strap-on play against her sensitive lower half but this allowed her more direct contact. Her motions were almost animalistic, using Alex's body for only her pleasure. It didn't take long for her to get off that way, moaning into Alex's neck as she came undone above the blonde.

Alex chuckled softly as Olivia settled back down next to her. "Of all the things that you could've asked me to do, you chose grinding on me."

Olivia shrugged. "You have nice legs," she teased as she trailed a hand down a creamy thigh.

"You're an odd one." Alex grinned as she turned toward the brunette and trailed a hand over a tanned chest, lightly dotted with sweat. "At least allow me to go down on you? I doubt that was enough for you."

The brunette would never say no to Alex going down on her. To be honest, it was one of her favorite things to do with the blonde although fucking her with a strap-on was surprisingly close to oral now. "I wouldn't object," Olivia replied back almost smugly as she watched Alex slide down her legs and settle between them.


	12. Chapter 12

From the way she walked to the way she talked, Olivia couldn't help but admit that she was taken with the blonde. More often than not, she found herself admiring Alex. She would stare whether Alex was playing with Noah or simply sleeping beside her.

At the moment, Alex was sitting cross-legged on Noah's bedroom floor, wearing blue jeans and a cream colored sweater with the sleeves pushed up around her elbows. She was leaning forward on one elbow, chin propped against it, watching Noah play with his train set intently. Her other hand was readjusting a train that had fallen off of the tracks.

The way Alex played with Noah made Olivia's heart swell. Ed had been great with Noah, there was no doubt about that, but Ed often wanted private time with her. He had no qualms requesting that Noah be put to bed early or that he stay home with Lucy while they went out to dinner or a show.

That was one thing that Olivia absolutely adored about Alex. The blonde never had a problem with bringing Noah along with them wherever they went. In fact, Alex often insisted that Noah came along with them and she always planned accordingly. Last week she had surprised both Olivia and Noah with tickets to a children's movie premiere in a local theater. Alex had endured an hour and a half of children's jokes, smiling happily the entire time even though Noah was seated between them. She had even begged Olivia to let Noah get some movie candy after the boy batted his eyelashes at the blonde. There was no doubt in Olivia's mind that Noah had Alex wrapped around his little finger.

"Mama!" Noah had finally noticed his mother standing in his bedroom doorway. Neither had heard Olivia arrive home from work.

Alex turned around as well and smiled at the brunette when she spotted her. "Hey Lieutenant. How was your day?"

"It was alright, much better now that I'm home," Olivia replied as she got down on her knees and pressed a kiss to Noah's forehead. "Hey sweetheart. You about ready for dinner?"

"No! More trains," Noah replied as he picked one up off of the track and tapped it against the ground a few times.

"Well then, twenty more minutes while I heat up dinner. Did you have fun playing with Alex today?"

"Ya!" He exclaimed as he crawled over to the blonde and leaned forward so that he could settle his head in Alex's lap while smiling up at his mother.

"Is she as good as Lucy?" Olivia teased the little boy as she got up off of the ground and settled her hands on Alex's shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Better!" Noah replied as he giggled, pulling himself up off of Alex and returning to his train set.

"Looks like you're a winner, Alex. How was he?"

The blonde chuckled in response as she turned toward Olivia, taking the proffered hand and allowing the brunette to pull her up to her feet. "He was great as always. We went to the park for a few hours and he convinced me to let him get some ice cream before coming home. I really tried to hold out…"

Olivia laughed. "That would explain why he's not hungry."

"Yeah, sorry. Then we came back and have been playing with trains for the last two hours. I'll never understand what he finds so entertaining about them."

"Sounds like such a _fun_ day for you," Olivia replied sarcastically. "I imagine you had better things to do on your Saturday but I really appreciate your willingness to watch him for me. Every now and then Lucy's schedule doesn't work with mine."

"It's no problem at all, I really do love spending time with him and getting to see you makes my day that much better."

"Well I return the sentiment. I'm going to go heat up some enchiladas from the other night. Will you have dinner with us?"

"Of course, it sounds delicious." Olivia nodded as she studied her son and Alex once more. She had the unexplainable urge to lean down and press a kiss to the top of Alex's head much like she had her son. She shook off the thought before exiting the room and heading toward the kitchen.

After dinner, Alex insisted on cleaning the dishes while Olivia cleaned Noah up. The domesticity of the situation hit the brunette in the moment. She had often found herself in a similar position with Ed. He had always insisted on washing the dishes while Olivia prepared Noah for bed. He insisted that it was more efficient that way and would allow them more private time together later.

Although Alex was different than Ed in that sense. She didn't request that Noah be put to bed early. Rather, she often let him stay up after his bedtime, insisting that they would just watch one more TV show or movie together. She had no idea why she compared Alex to Ed so much.

Once they were done, the three of them retired to the couch like they did most nights. Noah insisted on squeezing between the two women, spreading out across both of their laps.

"I really enjoy this," Olivia commented as she glanced over at Alex who was zoning in and out of the TV show. The blonde hummed curiously in response. "I enjoy spending time with you and Noah like this. Just watching TV shows and cuddling up." She smiled as she trailed her fingers through Noah's messy brown locks, noting that he needed a haircut soon.

"I enjoy spending time with you as well," Alex echoed as she leaned her shoulder into the former detective. "It's kind of nice to have someone that I can eat dinner with and relax with at night. For once in my life I'm arriving home from work at a reasonable time and eating something other than bagged salads and takeout."

"I guess it's a good thing that you saw me at the bar a few months back."

"I'm happy I decided to ditch my would-be hookup for you," Alex joked. "You're much better than I imagine he would've been."

"Ha, good to know," Olivia replied with a grin. "I'm glad you chose me over him too. At least I realize how amazing of a woman you are."

Alex rolled her eyes playfully. "Charmer."

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you hop up real quick so Alex and I can get more comfortable?" Noah grumbled but shifted off of both of their laps allowing Olivia to readjust against the arm of the couch. She patted the thin strip of couch next to her and Alex slipped between Olivia's body and the couch and settled down against the brunette's body. An arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and Noah quickly crawled back onto their laps and settled against Alex's chest, his feet propped up on Olivia's lap.

Olivia woke a few hours later to the feeling of Noah squirming against her. "Noah, my sweet boy," she cooed as he tossed against her lap. "You're having a nightmare." Alex groaned softly as she too woke up, concerned by the sound of whimpers coming from Noah.

"Sweetie," Alex whispered as she ran a hand over his sweaty forehead. The little boy finally woke, looking up at his mother and Alex with sad eyes. He began to cry from what only Olivia could relate to his nightmare.

"It's okay Noah, you're okay sweetheart. It was just a bad dream." She pulled Noah to her chest and hugged him tightly.

After a few minutes, he calmed down and Olivia carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. "No," Noah whined as Olivia tried to set him down in his crib. "Sleep wit you and Lex," he whispered as he gripped onto her shirt so that she couldn't let him go. "Pwease?"

She couldn't resist those eyes. She turned to Alex, who was standing behind her and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question since she had already confirmed that Alex was going to spend the night with her. "Of course, Liv. I'd never say no. He's perfectly fine sleeping with us." She was surprised at the response, so used to Ed saying no since he often wanted to have sex with her and a little boy in the room would ruin any chance he had.

"Okay my sweet boy. Alex is letting you sleep with us." He grinned wide as Olivia carried him to her room. He insisted on sleeping in between both of them, which was perfectly fine with Olivia. She still wasn't entirely sure that he understood that her bed was much higher off the ground than the couch that he was so used to climbing off of when he needed something.

Olivia pressed a kiss to his forehead as he cuddled up against her chest, having already stolen her pillow. "I love you, Noah." Noah merely mumbled indistinguishable words in response. "Good night, Alex."

Alex hummed sleepily in response, much like Noah and Olivia thought it was one of the cutest things that had come from the blonde's mouth.

"I swear between the two of you, you could convince me to do anything," Olivia whispered to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

"When were you going to tell me?!" Olivia shouted as she entered her apartment, slamming the door behind her. The door shook on its hinges.

"Quiet down, Noah is asleep," Alex replied back calmly as she walked into the living room where Olivia was standing, red in the face. She could see the tension radiating off of the lieutenant's body.

"What the actual fuck, Alex? In what world did you think it was totally fine for you to take over _my_ case?"

Eight hours prior, Alex had strode into Olivia's precinct in typical ADA Cabot attire: glasses, heels, tight skirt, and all. The lieutenant was initially pleased to see the blonde, until Alex requested to speak to the entire squad.

She had gone into a monologue, informing Olivia as well as all of the detectives that she was the bureau chief for homicide and would temporarily be taking over their case after finding a conflict of interest on behalf of ADA Barba.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, Olivia."

"Really? You didn't think that a heads up would have been necessary? I'm the lieutenant of SVU for fucks sake and you didn't bother informing me beforehand that you would be taking over my case. And don't even bother telling me you didn't know! Professional courtesy dictates that you let me know before my detectives!"

"Why is this such a big deal? You knew the Rafael was related to the victim. He told you, Olivia, and you didn't bother reporting it! We're in this shit show because of you. It's not my fault that I was requested to take over the case that you potentially fucked up. The DA wants this case airtight and requested that I not inform anyone at SVU of my new position because he knew you would fight back."

"So screw professional courtesy then. What about personal courtesy? For god's sake, we're intimate with one another! Rafael may have known the victim but you're in a relationship with the lieutenant of SVU who wants this scumbag on death row!"

"We're not in a relationship, Olivia. We're _fucking_." The curt and impassive response made Olivia freeze.

"Yeah, we're _fucking,_ " she spat back out at Alex. "You seriously don't think that's a conflict of interest? Ninety percent of the time you're over at my apartment, spending time with me and my _son._ Whether or not we're _just_ fucking is not important."

"This was a huge opportunity for me, Liv. The DA personally requested me…and you know as well as I do that the DA tends to put in a recommendation for his successor."

Olivia scoffed as she shook her head at the blonde. "So that's what this is about? Your shot at the DA's seat?"

"That's not all that this is about. I care about the victims too. I want to see this asshole in jail."

"Bullshit, Alex. All you care about is sucking up to the DA. You should just start fucking him then. I'm sure he'd gladly let you get down on your knees for him." It was a low blow and Olivia knew it but Alex's comment had pissed her off. How could she reduce their complicated relationship to one hurtful word? Fucking. It made her feel used.

She pushed her way past the blonde, only to be pulled back by a hand on her arm. "Go fuck yourself, Olivia. And you know what? Maybe I will. I bet he could fuck me better than you ever could."

Olivia pulled herself out of Alex's grip and raced off toward her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, knowing that if she didn't lock herself in her bedroom she'd be likely to do something that she would regret. She paced along the side of her bed, only pausing when she noticed that her side drawer was partially cracked.

It was a bad idea. A really bad idea but she couldn't resist. She yanked the drawer open and pulled out the strap-on that they had only used twice. If Alex wanted to be fucked by a man, she'd show her that she could do it.

She walked back into the living room, fists clenched as she caught sight of the blonde, leaning against the back of the couch. It was eerily quiet. The blonde looked up, completely missing the bulge hardly covered by Olivia's sweats.

"Liv, I didn't mean—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. In a flash, Olivia was against her, pushing her further into the back of the couch. The kiss was bruising and her hips pushed forward, making what she had in mind very clear to the blonde. When Alex didn't push her away, she continued.

"Do you really think any man could fuck you like I can?" Olivia hissed out as she bit Alex's neck, roughly pulling the buttons of Alex's blouse out of their holes. "Do you really think they care about anything other than their own pleasure?"

"I'm sure the DA could fuck me until I was weak in the knees," Alex spat back, knowing very well that she was pouring gasoline on the fire that was Olivia Benson. She wanted it as much as the brunette did. She knew that they needed this. Tensions were high and they were both ready to explode. A little accelerant couldn't hurt…

That response caused Olivia to rip Alex's shirt open the rest of the way before she spun the blonde around and shoved her chest over the back of the couch. "Then I'll fuck you until you can't walk." She paused, just long enough to let the meaning of her words to sink in, one hand poised beneath Alex's skirt, ready to shove it up her hips.

"Then do it." With what Olivia could only interpret as consent, she shoved the skirt up around Alex's waist. She yanked her own sweats down mid-thigh and pushed Alex's thong to the side. She pressed the tip of the cock against Alex's well lubricated opening.

She froze for a moment, allowing the gravity of the situation to hit her. "Are you sure?"

The blonde shifted beneath her, craning her head to the side just enough so that blue eyes could lock onto brown and reveal the desire. "Yes," she whispered as she wrapped her hands around the back of the couch, preparing for roughness.

Olivia drove forward and Alex cried out in relief, her head falling forward and hanging loosely over the couch. Her body rocked with every thrust from the lieutenant, her moans speaking to her satisfaction.

"God, Liv, fuck me harder," Alex cried out, clinging desperately to the edge of the couch.

Her words spurred Olivia on and she picked up her pace. She too was panting as her hips erratically smacked against Alex's ass. Her mind was hazy, clouded by her desire to own Alex. "Tell me," Olivia huffed out as she drove forward, deepening her strokes, "that only I can fuck you this well."

"Oh god," Alex gasped out as she rocked back into Olivia's motions. "Only you can me fuck me like this," she cried out, fingers and toes curling as pleasure began to build up in her body.

"Tell me you need me," Olivia demanded next.

"I need you!" Alex cried as her body tightened up, preparing for her release. She quickly spiraled over the edge, her body convulsing and shaking beneath the brunette who wasn't slowing her motions.

"Fuck," Olivia cursed as she felt her own pleasure take ahold of her. With one more drive of her hips, she collapsed against Alex's back and came undone with her. "I love you."

If you had asked Olivia, she would have denied saying those three words. She was so lost in the moment, so possessed by the desire and passion that fueled her that it just slipped out. And the most confusing part was that she meant it. Somewhere in this whole fucked up situation she realized that she really did love the blonde. She loved the way that she smiled and laughed. She loved the way she would interacted with Noah and hold onto the little boy as if he was her own. She loved the way she cuddled up against her late at night. She loved everything about Alex.

Somehow Olivia found herself lying flat on her back in her own bed. Alex was lying next to her, one elbow propping her head up so that she could look down at Olivia. The other hand was on Olivia's chest, drawing mindless patterns across her flushed skin. She imagined that Alex must have had to practically drag her there after their heated encounter in the living room. She couldn't even remember walking to her bedroom.

"Did you mean it?" Alex whispered, blue eyes intently studying Olivia's face for any subtle changes in her features, something to indicate that she really heard what she thought she did.

There was a second of silence, then another, before Olivia whispered back her response, "yes."

Alex couldn't help but smile as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips. She slid her arm, which was propping her head up, down and settled her head in the crook against the brunette's neck.

"I think I love you too," Alex whispered back as if it were her greatest secret. She could feel Olivia's heart beat faster in her chest and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her breast. "No, I know. I love you, Liv. And I don't want to just fuck you anymore. I want more."

The admission rang true with the lieutenant. "I want more too." She paused for a moment. "Alexandra Cabot, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Alex chuckled. "Girlfriend seems a little immature, doesn't it?"

"Partner?" Olivia tried again.

"That sounds very lesbian. You know, neither of us are gay."

Olivia chuckled, unable to hide her amusement. "Lover then."

Alex grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Olivia turned toward the blonde and kissed her to seal the deal. "And for the record," Olivia spoke as she pulled back to look deep into her favorite pair of blue eyes, "I am very gay for you."

"And I you," Alex confirmed with another kiss.


End file.
